Dozens of inventions exist which provide a hook on a ladder for a painter to hang his paint can from.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,189 (1948) to Bogut discloses a metal hook pivotally mounted to a metal plate 10. By pulling the base of the hook from the plate, the plate can be rotated 180°, thereby making the device useful on either the left or the right side of the ladder. At the opposite side of the plate a metal pin is supported. This pin has a lower loop from which a clip is supported. The paint can is clipped to the clip. The result is a paint can supported away from the rungs of the ladder. The paint can is supported to offer the painter a clear view of the paint level in the can as he dips his brush into the can. The device consists of about ten metal parts. The cost to produce would include the labor to assemble these parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,282 (1941) to Helgason discloses a bucket hanger for a painter that has a rung hook mounted in a transverse plate 9. The bucket hook is pivotally mounted in the same transverse plate 9 so as to be adjustable left or right. There are about seven pieces needed to produce the device including enlarged rings 11 used as stoppers.
What is needed in the art is a low cost injection molded bucket hanger, wherein the rung hook is pivotally mounted to a transverse bracket in a two piece construction. The present invention provides a single mold bracket and a single mold rung hook that is assembled into the bracket for final assembly. The bracket with its bracket hook can be pivoted left or right in use.